How we met
by im.a.bit.shit
Summary: How they met. Two enemies. One quest and a romance. AU- I suck at summaries but please read! cover art by viria I do not own Percy Jackson.


**Hey guys! I'm back! I decided that my old stories weren't very good so here is my new one! ENJOY! **

**Sask xxx**

She lay on the cold floor, her long blond hair spread around her limp body.

She looked so weak and fragile laying there, not her usual lively self. She looked almost peaceful. Almost.

Silently cursing he picks her up waiting, hoping for her to make some kind of response. Anything to signal to him that she was still alive, but she didn't he unlocks his door and places her pale, fragile body on the sofa. He felt for her heartbeat, smiling when the loud thumping rang in his ears.

Gently, he covered her up with a spare blanket and sat watching her sleep.

**Annabeth**

Rubbing my head and cursing I woke to see a pair of stern, hard eyes staring down at me. The boy, I think he was a boy anyway, had tousled black hair that fell over his right eye.

I stared taking in his features, he had certain ruggedness to his face, and his eyes were bright green like the sea.

He had a sprinkle of freckles that cover his cheeks and nose. Although he was not excessively handsome, but I thought that his face was rather appealing. He looked cute but, it wasn't like I liked him or anything!

"Sleeping beauty awakes" he cried a smirk placed on his tanned face.

"W who a are you" I stuttered. Damn, stupid vocal chords.

"Perseus Jackson, but everyone calls me Percy" he replied, his voice did not seem to show any emotion.

"What am I doing here" I questioned, hoping to gain some answers on my whereabouts from him.

"I know this might not make any sense and you will probably think I am crazy, but you are a daughter of Athena and umm I am your err enemy" he blurted out quickly looking very uncomfortable.

"Don't freak out" he pleaded, but it was too late, I could feel the anger coursing through my body.

"MY WHAT" I yelled, making him wince slightly. "YOU TAKE ME HERE, LOOK AFTER ME AND THEN TELL ME I AM YOUR ENEMY?"! He flushed a deeper red. Wait a second the bad guy isn't supposed to be embarrassed!

"TAKE ME BACK HOME RIGHT NOW" I roared.

"That may be a problem" he murmured. "And why is that?" I asked, slightly scared at what the answer may be, but I pushed those thoughts away, curiosity got the better of me.

"Erm, I don't think you will want to know" Percy mumbled quietly.

"What?" I replied my voice growing angrier

"I really think that its best if you don't know" he blurted out quickly.

"Perseus Jackson you tell me right now or so help me I will" I yelled and his face hardened.

"YOU HAVE NO HOME, THE'RE DEAD OKAY THEY ARE ALL DEAD! HAPPY NOW" He screamed.

"NO" I cried "NO" then everything went black for the second time today.

**Percy**

No what have I done, it wasn't supposed to happen like this! She wasn't supposed to know! Maybe I should tell her about the prophecy!

YES!

When she woke that is exactly what I should do just after I get over how beautiful she is! Her eyes JEEZ her eyes they were like stormy grey clouds! They seemed to change to match her emotion, which at me was mostly anger.

I had never seen her up close except from when they were kids but I tried banished all of those thoughts from my memory. Anyway she certainly blossomed nicely, her hair was no longer short and bushy, it had now grown out into long blond curls that cascaded down her back. She wore simple, plain green jumper and light grey jeans; on her feet was a pair of green Dr. Martins.

She stirred and I left the room sighing and shaking my head. What am I going to do I thought to myself how am I ever going to get her to like me. All these thoughts plagued my mind as I drifted off into deep sleep!

**Annabeth**

When I woke I expected to see the boy with the green eyes staring at me instead snores chorused from the other room!

I didn't know whether to be pleased or disappointed that he wasn't there. I wasn't going to lie to myself the guy fascinated me, the way he had blushed when I yelled at him, the way his eyes glinted as his voice sounded emotionless, yet he seemed genuinely concerned when he warned me not to ask about my family.

As these thoughts shot through my head as I trudged into his bedroom grabbing a kitchen knife on the way, which was lying on a counter.

Hoping I could defend myself if it came to it, not that I have ever had to.

I gripped onto the knife so hard my knuckles turned white. Slowly I crept towards the sofa that he was sprawled out on, legs stretched out over the arm of the sofa.

His hair covering his eyes and his arm rested on his chest. Glancing down I noticed his top was pulled up slightly, blushing I looked away, uncomfortable at the amount of skin showing. Get a grip women; I need to get answers now.

Unsure now on what I was doing with the knife, I just pointed it his throat. I pressed against his skin, hard enough for him to wake up but not hard enough to draw blood.

"You are going to tell me EVERYTHING right from the beginning" I demanded, praying that my voice sounded as strong as hoped.

Luckily he seemed slightly worried that there was a knife against his throat. I had thought he would just laugh it off like some maniac.

He gave a quick nod and I moved the knife so that he could sit up.

"Well…" he started.

**That's all i got for the mo! I hope you liked it! I love to read comments so feel free to leave some! **

**byeeee! xx**


End file.
